Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2016
≪Adventurer Appreciation Campaign (05/09/2016)≫ (quick link to event guide) In recognition of the incredible feats and accomplishments of the most daring adventurers, trusty moogles will be disseminating the latest records and statistics concerning Vana'diel's finest during the campaign. Be sure to speak to the moogles standing by in each nation to learn more, and of course, to enjoy the feast of commemorative items and trinkets specially prepared for the occasion. Moogle Locations Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) / Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) / Windurst Waters (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Event Period Monday, 16 May 2016 at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Monday, 30 May at 2:59 p.m. Monday, May 16, 2016 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, May 30 at 7:59 a.m. ---- The following campaigns will be making their way to Vana'diel starting on Wednesday, May 11 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) / Wednesday, 11 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT). Campaign Period: Wednesday, May 11 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Tuesday, May 31 at 7:59 a.m. *'Assault - Nyzul Isle Uncharted Area Survey Mysterious Item Campaign' :During the campaign, adventurers will have a chance to acquire new mysterious items whenever defeating a notorious monster on each floor. *'Incursion Campaign' :During the campaign, monsters and notorious monsters will only drop grand coffers when defeated. *'High-Tier Mission Battlefield Campaign' :The number of personal drops in the following battlefields will be increased by one, and players will receive either a pluton, a pluton case, a pluton box, a chunk of beitetsu, a beitetsu case, a beitetsu box, a riftborn boulder, a boulder case, or a boulder box. ::★Ark Angels 1 / ★Ark Angels 2 / ★Ark Angels 3 / ★Ark Angels 4 / ★Ark Angels 5 / ★Return to Delkfutt's Tower / ★The Celestial Nexus / ★The Savage / ★The Warrior's Path / ★Puppet in Peril / ★Legacy of the Lost / ★Rank 5 Mission / ★Head Wind / ★One to be Feared / ★Dawn / ★Pentacide Perpetrator / ★Trial by Fire / ★Trial by Ice / ★Trial by Wind / ★Trial by Earth / ★Trial by Lightning / ★Trial by Water / ★The Moonlit Path / ★Waking the Beast / ★Waking Dreams :* Higher quality items will drop more frequently on higher difficulties. *'Reisenjima Geas Fete Equipment Campaign' :An additional personal reward will drop from Geas Fete notorious monsters in Reisenjima, providing you with an extra chance to obtain their spoils! *'Abjuration Dial Campaign' :Receive a Dial Key #Ab once per day upon login! This special key can be traded to a Gobbie Mystery Box NPC in order to spin the special dial and perhaps win a valuable prize! :* Daily Tally will not be consumed upon spinning the dial. :* Only characters for whom at least 45 days have passed since character creation are eligible to use the Gobbie Mystery Box. The following special campaigns will also be active through the duration of the Return Home to Vana'diel Campaign Campaign Period: Friday, May 13 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) / Friday, 13 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Monday, May 23 at the same hour. *'Chain Experience Bonus Campaign' :Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. *'Chain Capacity Point Bonus Campaign' :Earn from double to three times the normal amount of capacity points from experience chains. *'Chain Monstrosity Bonus Campaign' :Earn from double to three times the normal amount of experience from experience chains. *'Bonus Bayld Campaign' :Lair, colonization, and wildskeeper reives will offer evaluation bonuses throughout their duration, doubling bayld and experience gains. :* The maximum amount of bayld and experience available from a single reive remains unchanged. *'Increased Seal and Crest Drop Rate Campaign' :The amount of seals and crests dropped by applicable monsters will increase with the number of party members, up to a maximum of six! *'Wildskeeper Reive Campaign' :During this campaign, wildskeeper reives will undergo the following changes to make them more accessible. ::- The required fame and bayld cost of the key item required to participate have been reduced. ::- Enemies will drop two pinches of high-purity bayld. ::- Enemies will drop Mog Kupons AW-WK ::- The respawn times for the following notorious monsters have been reduced. ::: Colkhab / Tchakka / Achuka / Yumcax / Hurkan / Kumhau *'Alter Ego Expo' :Alter egos will receive the following improvements for the duration of the campaign. ::- Alter egos' Maximum HP and MP are increased by 50%. ::- Alter egos have stronger resistance to status ailments. *'Skirmish Stone and Arcane Glyptics Campaign' :Engraving the following items with arcane glyptics will yield better results than before ::Ninza +2 / Leisilonu +2 / Iztaasu +2 / Crobaci +2 / Faizeer +2 / Iclamar +2 / Iizamal +2 / Qatsunoci +2 / Kannakiri+2 / Shichishito +2 / Aedold +2 / Lehbrailg +2 / Uffrat +2 / [Bocluamni +2 / Hgafircian +2 ::Cizin Helm +1 / Cizin Mail +1 / Cizin Mufflers +1 / Cizin Breeches +1 / Cizin Greaves +1 / Otronif Mask +1 / Otronif Harness +1 / Otronif Gloves +1 / Otronif Brais +1 / Otronif Boots +1 / Iuitl Headgear +1 / Iuitl Vest +1 / Iuitl Wristbands +1 / Iuitl Tights +1 / Iuitl Gaiters +1 / Gendewitha Caubeen +1 / Gendewitha Bliaut +1 / Gendewitha Gages +1 / Gendewitha Spats +1 / Gendewitha Galoshes +1 / Hagondes Hat +1 / Hagondes Coat +1 / Hagondes Cuffs +1 / Hagondes Pants +1 / Hagondes Sabot +1 / Beatific Shield +1 *'Skirmish Frenzy Campaign - PLUS!' :Skirmishes will undergo the following changes during the campaign. ::- Personal treasure coffer ranks will increase much faster. ::- The spawn rate of yecuexes will be increased in Alluvion Skirmishes. ::- The spawn rate of Balamor's Adumbration will be increased in Skirmish - Yorcia Weald (U). ::- Vials of translurry will always be obtainable in Skirmish - Yorcia Weald (U). ::- Vials of transmelange are more likely to be obtained in Skirmish – Outer Ra'Kaznar (U). ::- The spawn rate of heartwings will be increased in Skirmishes in Yorcia Weald (U) and Outer Ra'Kaznar (U). Category:Events